


Classified

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tony asks Ellie about her new man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for Lonely Prompts Week day one, theme outsider POV
> 
> Theme : rare pair  
> Prompt: NCIS/Stargate SG-1, Ellie Bishop/Cam Mitchell, classified  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/736595.html?thread=97532243#t97532243

Tony watched Bishop as she got ready to leave for the night. There was definitely a spring in her step that he hadn't seen for a long time, a smile playing across her lips that was accentuated by her newly applied lipstick, which went along with her freshly applied makeup and her freshly brushed hair. There was a definite draught of perfume that had wafted by him as she'd returned to her desk too. 

"So, Captain Terrific's in town, huh?" 

Her eyes narrowed but her cheeks flushed pink. "Colonel, actually." 

"Pardon me." Tony held up his hands in mock surrender. "Colonel Terrific." 

"Cameron." The eyes stayed narrowed but the lips twitched. "And yes. He had a meeting with the Joint Chiefs today."

"Impressive." Tony leaned back in his seat, lifted one eyebrow. "You know, you never told us where he's actually stationed." He knew it wasn't in Washington, knew further that wherever he was stationed, he was often sent further afield on missions. 

Bishop's face slammed shut. "That's classified."

Tony blinked - for a gentle enough question, reasonably asked, that was a heck of response. "So if I asked you what he was meeting the Joint Chiefs about, that would be..."

"Also classified." 

"Is he in town for long? I'd like to..." He stopped at her pursed lips because he got the feeling that they weren't anything to do with her new man meeting her work-mates. "Don't tell me."

"Sorry." In fairness to Bishop, she looked it too. 

"Can you even tell me how you met? Give me something to report back to Abby." 

That made her grin. "I worked with his team on some... cases... when I was at the NSA." The little pauses made him curious but before he could ask, she added, "And any more than that..."

"I know, I know," Tony grumbled. "You don't need to say it." 

"But definitely, yes to a meeting." Bishop stood, lifted her purse out of her bottom drawer. "Just not tonight." She looked happy, excited and Tony couldn't resist. 

"You got any nice plans?" he asked. "Or is that classified too?" 

Much to his shock, Bishop gave him a smile that could only be described as filthy. "Definitely," she said as she headed for the lift. "Most definitely."


End file.
